Getaway Car Jacob Black One Shot
by KrisTheStars32
Summary: What happens when Courtney has to getaway? Song:"Getaway Car" by: My Favorite Highway. Jacob Black/OC I don't own the song or Jacob Black.


Take me somewhere I've never been before

Open my eyes just a little, leave me wanting more

I stood in front of the mirror hating how dull my life is. Living in Forks was boring.

"Hey Court! Come down here a second." My dad, Charlie Swan, yelled. I sighed and rolled my eyes before heading downstairs.

"Yeah dad?" I asked. I saw this old guy in a wheel chair and he was being pushed by a 16-year-old

"Courtney, this is Billy Black and his son Jacob." My dad introduced me. I remained on the stairs cluthing the staircase rail with my left hand.

"Hi." I muttered Jacob walked up to me.

"Its nice to meet you." He held out his hand. I let go of the railing and shook his hand. I smiled.

"You too."

~A Week Later~

"Court-Court come on." Jacob ran off to the woods. I laughed and followed him.

"Jake. Slow down!" we finally stopped at a clearing. Jake sat on the ground. I sat next to him. H wrapped his warm arms around me. "Jake, this is beautiful really! It has opened my eyes to beautiful stuff." He placed me on his lap.

When they tell you it's all for the money, all for the money

Raise your voice so you can tell somebody, tell somebody

I was enjoying this moment. I was in Jacob's lap and he was playing with my hair.

"This is beautiful." I muffled. My head was snuggled into his chest.

"I know its beautiful but you're more beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

"Yay me." I joked.

~A Week Later~

I stood in the clearing. I looked around. I felt wanted for once. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I turned around in the arms. I kissed him.

"Hey Court." He smiled

"Hey." I smiled back.

"Remember how you said you wanted to see Paramore?" Jacob asked. I nodded.

"I have two tickets to see Paramore in Seattle! For us!" he told me. I threw my arms around him and kissed him.

"Thanks so much! This is amazing!" I thanked him.

"Your welcome." Suddenly his smile faded away.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He didn't answer. "Jacob!" I heard the rustle of the tree branches. Then I saw my sister, Bella, and her husband, Edward.

"Courtney leave!" Bella yelled across the clearing. I heard Jacob mumble something but I couldn't hear him. "Jake!"

"Court! You need to leave! Now!" Edward told me. Jacob phased into his wolf form. He started growling.

"Down Jacob!" I whispered to him.

"Courtney you need to leave." Sam came with the rest of the pack.

"Court! Just leave!" Edward and Bella said.

"No! This is hard for me to see you fight! Don't you understand that! This is tearing me apart!" I was close to tears. "I can't stand to see my love ones fight each other and hurt each other. I can't let you do this!" I ran off about to cry. There was no way I could let myself stand there and be useless while my love ones fought. I went to my secret hideaway

When all you hold in your heart slips away, you have to choose

Fall behind, make a change, or change your mind

I sat in my secret hideaway crying. I could hear yelling between the Cullens and the wolf pack. I cried harder

Go on, get up, get out

Don't even think about it

You don't need to leave it behind

But you can live without it

Jump in your car like you're ready to ride

You got a buck forty-five left to keep you alive

And now, everybody's messing it up

No, we don't talk about how

Everything is falling apart

Well then you go around 

It's everything that you couldn't find with an open mind

It's all you've ever known

Once I heard the yelling quiet down I jumped up and ran to my car. I wiped away the tears, clamed down and finally started to drive. I didn't care where I went as long as I was away from this feud.

~Jacobs POV~

I went to Court-Court's secret hiding spot. I knew when she was upset she goes here. She wasn't there. I started getting frantic. I run to where our cars where parked. She still wasn't there. I needed to find her.

Sing me something I've never heard before

Open my heart just a little, leave me wanting more

~Courtney's POV~

Some how after two hours of driving I ended up in a different state. I stopped at a café and went in. I ordered coffee and a sandwich. I waited at the counter and listened to a band playing a song. It was an unknown song that was touching. Once I got my coffee and sandwich I realized why I left; I needed to be alone to think about everything. I paid for everything and drove to a hotel.

When they tell you it's all for the money, all for the money

Raise your voice and you can tell somebody, tell somebody

When all you hold in your heart slips away, you have to choose

Fall behind, make a change, or change your mind

I laid on the bed in my hotel room. I wanted to tell somebody where I was but every time I went to dial I changed my mind. I finally got the courage to dial a familiar number.

"Hello?" the deep voice answered.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Courtney where are you?" he asked.

"No where near Forks." I answered.

"Where exactly are you?" he asked again.

"Denver." I finally answered.

"I'm on my way." He said.

"Jake, no! I need to be alone!"

"Court…" he started.

"Jacob, if you truly care about me you will let me be alone. Let me think. Please. Don't tell anyone. Just cover for me. Please?"

"Alright. I will cover for you just come home in the condition you left in."

"Ok. I will." I promised. I said goodnight to Jacob and laid in bed.

Go on, get up, get out

Don't even think about it

You don't need to leave it behind

But you can live without it

Jump in your car like you're ready to ride

You got a buck forty-five left to keep you alive

And now, everybody's messing it up

No, we don't talk about how

Everything is falling apart

Well then you go around 

It's everything that you couldn't find with an open mind

It's all you've ever known

~Jacobs POV~

I couldn't stand being alone. I needed to think. I phased and ran. I ran anywhere away from here.

~The Next Day~

~Courtney's POV~

I finally decided to go home. I got in my car and drove back to Forks. I couldn't wait to see Jacob. Once I got back in Forks. I drove to Jacob's house.

"He's not here!" Billy Told me.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"When he needs to think he just runs anywhere." He answered.

"Thanks." I went down to Emily's cuz I knew the wolves would be at their HQ.

"Courtney hi. Please come on in." Emily greeted me.

"Hey Em!" I saw Paul, Quil, Emby, and Seth eating the feast cooked by Emily.

"Are you hungry? Please eat." Emily insisted.

"No Thanks. Is Sam around? I have to talk to him." I asked.

"He's out back. Just go ahead." I nodded and went out back.

"Hey Court!" Sam greeted me.

"Hey Sam! Listen have you talked to Jacob?" I asked.

"He's in Vancouver, Canada." Sam answered. I nodded.

"Thanks." I said my good byes and went to my car. I started driving to get Jacob.

Looks like we didn't get far in a getaway car

You can't break free no matter where you are

It feels like home is just a time and a place

You find yourself in an empty space

I saw Jacob in his wolf form. I quickly got out of the car and started walking toward him.

"Jacob!" I yelled he phased into his human form. We kept a few feet distance between us. "Jake."

"Courtney." He said.

You better go on get up get out

"Jake I'm sorry. I spoke my mind." I started. "I ran away from the trouble. I scared you!"

Its all you've ever known Don't even think about it

"Court, you worried me. I care about you so much." He closed the few feet between us. He was only inches from me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Court, being here away from you didn't get me far."

Go on get up get out

"Same. Being away from you has only made me want to be with you even more." I added.

It's all you've ever known

"Courtney…I love you."

All you've ever known 

"I love you too!"

All You've ever known

Then we kissed like never before

Go on, get up, get out

Don't even think about it

You don't need to leave it behind

But you can live without it

Jump in your car like you're ready to ride

You got a buck forty-five left to keep you alive

And now, everybody's messing it up

No, we don't talk about how

Everything is falling apart

Well then you go around 

It's everything that you couldn't find with an open mind

It's all you've ever known

~Months later~

I walked into Jacob's house without even knocking. I was hurt, mad and really upset.

"Jake!" I yelled. He came rushing.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I didn't answer. I fell into his arms crying. "What's wrong?"

"I…I told…Charlie…" I answered in between sobs.

"He didn't take it too well?" he asked.

"No. he yelled at me." I cried.

"Go home and pack. I'll be over when he falls alseep." He told me.

"Ok. See you tonight." I went home and did as Jacob told me. Once Charlie went to bed I was already asleep.

"Court-Court!" a voice whispered waking me up. I opened my eyes and saw my fiancé Jacob.

"Jake!" I sat up.

"Ready?" he asked. He was really excited about something. He scoped me up and grabbed my stuff. He jumped out the window and landed on his feet. He placed me on my feet.

"Where are we going?" I asked when we got on the highway in his car.

"Vegas! We are finally starting a life together!" he answered. "We are gonna get away from everything. We are gonna elope."

"I love you!" he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close.

"I love you too!"

"Vegas here we come!" we said in unison.


End file.
